Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a power supply apparatus capable of supplying power wirelessly, and a method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a power supply system including a power supply apparatus for wirelessly supplying power without any connection by a connector and an electronic apparatus which receives power wirelessly supplied from the power supply apparatus is known. An electronic apparatus which charges a battery by using power supplied from the power supply apparatus in this power supply system is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-039283).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-039283, however, a method of controlling a timing for switching an output power by which the power supply apparatus communicates with the electronic apparatus and an output power by which the power supply apparatus supplies power to the electronic apparatus has not been taken into consideration. Therefore, the power supply apparatus and the electronic apparatus cannot synchronize a timing for switching a power supply process and a communication process.
Also, in a case where the power supply apparatus supplies power to the electronic apparatus by communicating with the electronic apparatus by using a protocol complying with NFC (Near Field Communication) standard, a timing for switching a communication process and a power supply process changes in accordance with the communication mode of the electronic apparatus. This makes it necessary to take account of the timing for switching the power supply process and the communication process, so as to maintain compatibility even when the communication mode of the electronic apparatus changes.